Wrong or Right
by LostGetFound
Summary: We both knew that this was wrong. We knew that I shouldn't be here. But at that moment, neither of us could bring ourselves to care. Clary and Jace may be brother and sister, but their love isn't that of siblings.


**Set sometime during City of Ashes. **** I seem to have writer's block at the moment with my other MI fic**** and I**** was bored. So, I just started writing and this was what came out. To me it seems kinda sappy, but they're in love, so isn't that what you expect?  
**

**Disclaimer: I obviously do not own the Mortal instruments. **

I hurried down the alleyway with my head down. It was dark and quiet and anyone with half a mind would be inside on a night like tonight. Too bad for me, I seemed to have recently lost my sanity. Stopping at a corner lit by a street light, I pulled my phone out of my pocket to check it. Two missed calls. Both from Simon, but what else was new? I shoved it back into the pocket of my jeans and started to walk again. I knew that if I thought about what I was doing, I would turn around and go right back to Luke's. So I walked faster and didn't let myself think.

The few people I passed on the deserted streets looked to be homeless, and I didn't stop to chat. When I finally made it to my destination, I stopped and stared up at the building. At first glance, it seemed to be an old, abandoned cathedral. The windows were broken and the gate was bent. It seemed as if no one could live there. But this first impression was, as first impression often were, wrong. Because to the trained eye of a shadowhunter, the view was completely different. Truly, the cathedral was beautiful with soaring spires and wrought iron gates. Either of these impressions would make one wonder about the sort of people that chose to live here. I know I had wondered about these very people often enough.

Dismissing my musings as unimportant, I made my way closer to the building. Getting inside was easy; I went up the stairs and took the elevator. I tried to blend in with the shadows, knowing I had no business being here. Soon enough, I was standing outside of a blank white door. I put up my hand to knock but before I could, the door swung open.

"You're late," the boy standing in the doorway remarked. I ignored his complaint and threw my arms around him, pulling him close. He didn't resist. He even went as far as to hug me back.

"How did you know I was here?" I asked, referring to the way he had opened the door before I knocked.

I felt him smile into my hair. "I saw you outside my window. And you make an awful lot of noise."

He pulled away, but only to close the door behind us and pull me further into the room. His room was bland. White walls, white bedspread, white everything. It was spotless, unlike my own room. I knew from experience that it always looked this way. And while his room may have been bland, there was nothing dull about Jace.

Knowing that I would be coming, he hadn't bothered to change out of his clothes into pajamas, and he looked better in jeans and a t-shirt than any other guy I knew. I checked him out with my eyes, working my way up his torso. Raising my eyes to his face, I saw that he was doing the same to me. We both knew that this was wrong. We knew that I shouldn't be here. But at that moment, neither of us could bring ourselves to care.

"Would you rather I hadn't come?"

"Of course not," he frowned. "This is the only way I get to see you anymore."

"Jace, you see me every few days," I told him.

"That's not often enough for me." To tell the truth, it wasn't often enough for me either. "And besides, I don't get to really _see _you, then. We have to act like good little siblings and pretend that this isn't real." Upon saying this, he put his arms back around me and lowered his lips to mine.

With his kiss, I forgot about my doubts. Even if this was wrong, it felt so right. The only coherent thought that I could make was that we couldn't be related. We couldn't be siblings because this was my version of heaven. A sin could not feel this good, could it? But as Jace continued to kiss me, these doubts also disappeared until the only thing I was experiencing was the fire of his touch.

It was always like this with Jace. Explosive, hot, fervent, almost soul-searing. I had tried to forget about Jace many times. I tried to replace him with Simon, with anyone. But it hadn't worked. Simon's kisses held none of the pent-up passion that I felt with Jace. I knew in my heart that no one's kisses were ever going to be like Jace's. That was why I couldn't let him slip away. I had to hold onto him in whatever way was possible.

Coming up for air, Jace rested his forehead against mine. This time I could see his smile. The corners of his mouth turned up in what had to be the most endearing look I had ever seen. "You know, you're the only girl that ever comes up here."

"Is that supposed to make me feel special?" I couldn't resist asking.

"Who wouldn't feel special just to be invited to my room?" Jace asked as if my question was ridiculous. "It is _my _room, after all."

I rolled my eyes at him. "I liked it better when you weren't talking."

He put his lips to my ear and whispered. "Your wish is my command." Gently, he kissed my ear. Pulling me closer, he moved his lips to my cheeks. I closed my eyes and he proceeded to kiss my eyelids. My arms tightened around him, and I moved my hands up to wrap in his blonde hair. When he was done showering my face with kisses, he pulled back to look at me. My eyes opened and met his golden ones. Without breaking eye contact, he reached up to stroke my hair.

Slowly, he bent his head down so his lips could touch mine again, gently at first, then more persistent until I opened my mouth. He pulled away long enough to whisper, "I love you."

Then, he kissed me until both of us were panting. And for the first time in my life, I was truly happy.

**Hope you like it. R&R please; you know you want to!**


End file.
